Senseless
by lil-crimson815
Summary: So near yet so far... we are living together, we do things only lovers do but why can't you just say you love me? Am i not worth it?


Sekai ichi

Onodera   
I watched as he walked away with another man, smiling, laughing. I couldn't do anything. I had lost my chance, I should have admitted when he gave me the chance to but now he belongs to another while I am just a glimpse of his past memory.  
I looked away from the happy couple and continued my work, it's not like I can change reality. My pride would definitely not allow me to openly confess to him after rejecting him countless of time and when he is now happy with another.

I stood up from my chair and headed to the cafeteria. As I opened the door I came face to face with Takano kissing…

I woke up in a start from my sleep. I should not be dreaming about him, I can't live in the past and think about him forever. I might be falling for him again but I am going to do whatever it takes to stop these feelings. Even if that small snicker ten years ago could just be a nervous laugh I can't trust my feeling with the same person that broke my heart accidentally. The part accidently makes it more risky to trust him with my feelings.  
I stood up and started to get ready for work. It's kind of funny that I am trying to keep my heart away from the very person hat I was so willing to give it to 10 years ago. Why am I shoving him away? Should I just fall for him again?  
"Get a grip of yourself Ritsu," I said to myself as I smacked both of my cheeks. As I looked up to face the mirror I found a pair of eyes that didn't belong to me stared back at me. I quickly turn around to face Takano-San.  
"What are you doing in my apartment? "I asked pointing at him as my other hand grip the sink.  
"Did you forget what happened last night? You were very passionately hanging on to me last night but now you are asking me what am I doing here?" he asked sceptically.  
He wasn't wearing a shirt, his well-toned body was definitely eye catching but I forced myself to look away.  
"I did no such thing with you. Please stop hallucinating weird things, "I said with a sigh. Must he harass me like this every time he sees me? It's not like he seriously love me or something. He just wants to play around...right?  
As I turned to face the mirror again I sneaked a look at him, he was staring at me again. I saw annoyance and anger in his eyes then his eyes caught something and a playful smirk marred his face. He looked absolutely adorable with that look.  
"Hmm so you said you can't remember what happened last night right? So who gave you this I wonder? "His hands glided over from my neck followed by his lips to my shoulder where he licked the hickey that was there. I suppressed a moan when he bite the mark.  
"Takano-san let me go, "I tried to say calmly. He looked at me through the mirror slowly letting go of me, his eyed me playfully.  
"You belong to me Ritsu,"he whispered huskily in to my ears sending another wave of shiver through my body.  
Ignoring the shivers I turned around and faced him.  
"Dream on,"I said and walked out of the bathroom before he could attack me.  
I thought I heard him say something like why won't you...  
Why won't you what? I thought about it while I dressed up for work.

Takano  
As he walked away from me, I could feel a ghost smile find its way to my face.  
"Why won't you trust me? "I said as I got ready to go to work.  
It's been a month since we have been living together but he still doesn't accept me. Last month thanks to a bunch of thieves that broke into his apartment and burned three quarter of his apartment, he was forced to live with me. He wasn't too happy about that but I was either with me or with his fiancée, he chose me. I thought that would start something but he still refuses me whole heartedly. I mean won't you be happy if the one you love choose you over their fiancée?

As I walked back to the room I found him half way pulling up his pants. He took a quick look behind and fastens his pants as fast as he , how can I not love this man? I walked up to him and wrapped my hands around him from behind.

As I leaned my head on top of his head I noticed a blush creep on his face. "I love you Ritsu," I whispered to him.

"I…might… ," he shook his head and pulled away from me. A few minutes later I could hear the sound of the front door slamming shut.

Was he going to confess? I'm impatient but for you I will wait just for you but please hurry Ritsu.


End file.
